Hey Brother
by catty392
Summary: Killian shares a drink with his brother to remember him on the day he passed away. Onehot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time**

"For you, brother." Killian pours a small amount of rum from his flask into the water below him. He took a drink then sat down on the ground his feet dangling over the edge of the dock. His boots were next to him and his pants rolled up so the bottoms wouldn't get wet. "It's been so long since you passed. I thought this day would get easier with time, god knows I've given it enough time. It doesn't get easier."

"I apologize for not speaking to you for the past couple of decades," he took another drink sighing. "I've made such poor choices, brother." He sat in silence for a bit just thinking of his older brother. "I don't believe you would be proud of me anymore," he said quietly he stared out at the ocean. "I didn't care for years after you passed. Then Milah," he took a large gulp of alcohol. He couldn't talk about Milah right now. Even if it was just to him on this bloody dock. He was alone. He never dealt with this day alone. His crew was always around. He always felt alone even when Milah was there. She wasn't who he needed.

"The first year was so hard," Killian said kicking the water around his feet a bit. "The bloody crew wouldn't leave me alone. I had to lock myself in my cabin to get some peace." He was truly a mess that first year. He had to completely rediscover himself. He had to get accustomed to life without he older brother. Someone who had always been there for him. "Why the blazes do people ask if you're alright? The whole crew knew what today is, but yet they still ask. My whole life you were there. My whole life I could turn to you when I needed help or guidance. Then you were gone!" His jaw clenched. "Gone where I couldn't follow," he whispered. "I didn't know what to do! I didn't know how to move forward!"

His talking phone started ringing from his coat pocket. He took another drink then pulled the phone out. He had several missed calls from his Swan. "It's Emma," he told Liam. "Brother you would love her. She's so brilliant. I wish you could meet her. She would like you." He licked his lips frowning. "I don't deserve her. I don't think me as a Lieutenant would deserve her and he was a man of good form." He stared at the phone a bit longer. "I didn't tell her that today was the day you passed."

He laid back so he was staring at the heavens now. He closed his eyes and relished in the feeling of the water on his feet and the breeze across his face. He didn't know what else he could say. He didn't know if he wanted to say anything else. It was frustrating to talk and talk without a response. He wanted his brother.

"Hook?" He opened his eyes and looked behind himself without sitting up. Emma was rushing towards him.

"Swan," he sat up giving her a small smile.

"It's cold out, what are you doing here?" She looked at his feet shocked, "you're going to get sick with your feet in the water!"

"The water is warm."

"Killian, are you alright?" He shrugged not looking at her.

"This is the day Liam passed away." She didn't say anything she just nodded then sat down beside him. She took the flask taking a drink. "I normally talked to him on this day on the Jolly. I couldn't so that this year, so this was the next best thing."

"Liam, I'm glad I finally get to talk to you," she paused thinking. "You did a good job raising Killian. He's a great man. I know you're proud of him where ever you are." She looked at Killian, who was staring at her in shock. "He may have made some bad choices in the past, but he's making up for that. I'll protect and help him for you."

"Love-" Killian tried to think of something else to say he was at a loss for words.

"My parents want us to have dinner with them, would you like to?"

"Aye, may I have a couple minutes?" Emma smiled softly and nodded. She leaned over giving him a quick kiss before getting up and walking to her car.

"I'll be going now," Killian said quietly as he dried his feet off. After his boots were on he stood up. He poured another shot into the ocean before taking one more himself. "Thank you for sharing a drink with me brother."

He walked towards the yellow car a few yards away. Emma smiled softly at him hugging him and giving him a kiss before he got in the car. She glanced back at where Killian had been sitting. "Take care of him," she jumped hearing the words carried to her by the breeze. She blinked glancing at Killian to see if he heard it as well, but he was fiddling with his seat belt. She glanced back at the ocean and started when she saw a curly haired man in an old navy uniform at the end of the dock.

"Swan?" Killian asked leaning towards her open door. She blinked rapidly the curly haired man gone. She got in the car unsure if she actually just saw that.

"Sorry, I got distracted," She muttered quickly. She pulled her seat belt on and pulled away from the docks.

 **I wrote this for my older brother. He passed away a year ago on the twenty-fifth. This was just going to be Killian talking to Liam I couldn't leave Emma out, though. She burst her way in. Killian shouldn't be sad and alone. I hope you all like this. Please leave me a review.**


End file.
